<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm a Ghost by MortalRemedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683239">I'm a Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy'>MortalRemedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faded Dreams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And the chargers his officers, Ashtok is a city elf, Ashtok is a graffiti artist, Ashtok is a rowdy boy in this, Iron Bull is a Police Chief, Iron Bull is a good bean, M/M, eventual Iron Bull/Ashtok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Quick, think fast. Stay to the shadows, don’t let him see your face.’ His grip tightened on the can in his hand. If the man were hostile, he could use the paint to blind him. He’d have to leave his bag, it would only weigh him down, especially if he needed to slip through some tight spaces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faded Dreams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm a Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashtok took a step back away from the wall to admire his work, lilac eyes sparkling at the sight. The open, toothy maw of a dragon roared back at him, lightning sparking in the back of her throat, near seconds away from zapping their surroundings. Or it would have, if it weren’t for the fact that it was just some graffito on the side of an abandoned building. Ashtok grinned and wiped away the sweat on his brow with the back of his gloved hand, the can of spray paint in his hand glinting under the streetlight. Now, to sign it.</p><p>The hooded figure tossed the can into his bag and knelt down, sorting through the colors he owned before landing on a light purple. “There you are,” he mused happily, grabbing the sought out can and signing his work with his tag, an R with rabbit ears and tail.</p><p> </p><p>“So, <em>you’re</em> Rabbit.”</p><p>Ashtok’s blood grew cold as a gruff and unfamiliar voice hit his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Quick, think fast. Stay to the shadows, don’t let him see your face</em>.’ His grip tightened on the can in his hand. If the man were hostile, he could use the paint to blind him. He’d have to leave his bag, it would only weigh him down, especially if he needed to slip through some tight spaces.</p><p>“Alright, turn around, hands where I can see them.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ashtok turned around, hands raised cautiously as he stared back at a uniformed qunari. Cops were harder to deal with and he knew this one.</p><p>“Hope you’re not assuming that cause I’m an elf,” he bit back coolly as he eyed the police chief, watching the qunari take in what he could make out of Ashtok’s mostly concealed form. His eyes would be a dead giveaway anyway, all elves were with their weird reflective eyes. That and the ears. He took notice of the qunari’s reaction, watching as shock flashed in his eyes at the realization before schooling his features.</p><p>“Actually, that tag is pretty damning evidence. Considering I <em>watched</em> you.” Ashtok’s eyes narrowed. Just how long had he’d been watched? He breathed in sharply through his nose, trying to ignore the anger that flickered to life like an inferno in his chest. He was getting messy if a fucking pencil pushing police chief could walk up on him. “You know, you’re really good- “</p><p> </p><p>“You actually got an issue with me or do you get off to chatting up folks when we can’t refuse?” He snapped, brushing off the compliment. Fuck yeah, he was good, otherwise he wouldn’t paint up shitty looking buildings. “Cause if not, Imma bounce.” The chief wasn’t acting hostile, and if given the upper hand... yes, this would work. Assuming he was the faster of them.</p><p>“Actually, I do. See, that’s vandalism- “</p><p>“Damn, if only I talked to the owners first. Kinda hard though, since no one’s been in this condemned piece of shit for <em>years, Chief</em>.”</p><p>The chief sighed, a hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. “That doesn’t mean- “</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Thunk</em></strong> went the spray can as Ashtok threw it at the cop, hitting one of the chief’s horns before taking the single moment of distraction to book it into the alley. He was grinning with excitement as he heard the qunari curse behind him, heard the heavy foot fall of the larger man as he was pursued.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don’t think. Run</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Ashtok’s eyes darted about the alley before him, debating different escape routes with each opening to a street. There, that one, he grinned, and made a sharp right turn and effortlessly slipped through a gap in a tall, chain link fence. He’d barely cleared it before he saw the chief barrel into the fence and jumped back as the qunari looked over the opening.</p><p>“Don’t move,” came the others sharp tone and Ashtok obeyed. Out of curiosity, of course. And he was glad he had, as he watched the qunari immediately get his horns stuck and cackled at the spew of profanities that spilled from his lips.</p><p>“Look, as much as I’d like to stick around to see you try and get me, I gotta bounce,” Ashtok purred mockingly as he backed away, watching as the qunari freed one horn only to get the other stuck further. “Nice talking, big guy!” And with one last wave, Ashtok bounded out of the alley. If he hurried, perhaps he could grab his bag of paint, he’d hate to lose all that money.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>